


In the beginning... there was a note

by Xrcem



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Help, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xrcem/pseuds/Xrcem
Summary: Hi! 👋Thank you for checking this out... This is the first fanfiction that I have ever written, it’s probably the only piece of fiction I’ve written in a solid… 7 years.  90% chance of this being awful!  Consider this your first and only warning! 🤣  All mistakes are my own, Grammarly is by beta-reader.  British spellings, don't @ me (you won't find me, I don't have socials LOL)I'm still trying to figure out how to use AO3, so if you have any tips on tagging and the like, pls let me know!The characters are probably going to seem a bit OOC, I’ve only watched the series through once but I fell in love with these two!
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Past Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts - Relationship, Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	In the beginning... there was a note

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 👋
> 
> Thank you for checking this out... This is the first fanfiction that I have ever written, it’s probably the only piece of fiction I’ve written in a solid… 7 years. 90% chance of this being awful! Consider this your first and only warning! 🤣 All mistakes are my own, Grammarly is by beta-reader. British spellings, don't @ me (you won't find me, I don't have socials LOL)
> 
> I'm still trying to figure out how to use AO3, so if you have any tips on tagging and the like, pls let me know!
> 
> The characters are probably going to seem a bit OOC, I’ve only watched the series through once but I fell in love with these two!

> _Dear EJ,_  
>  _  
> If you’re reading this, I’ve built up the courage to finally admit how I feel about you… Wow. I didn’t think it was going to be this hard._
> 
> _So, as you can probably guess, I mean the paper has a love heart on it… (I didn’t choose the paper, honest - it was my friend) - If it wasn't already really obvious, I’m kinda into you, like, alot._
> 
> _I’d love to get to know you better, but at the same time, I’m scared to tell you. All cards on the table, I’m a guy and I get that this will never happen, but I had to at least tell you, even if I don't tell you who I am. We kinda talk already, but I’m scared of your reaction if I just up and told you I liked you… which is why I've written this note to you instead._
> 
> _You’re really funny and I love your style and perfect smile. I wish you were mine._
> 
> _Love, Anonymous_

Ricky Bowen – East High Junior, Closeted Disaster Gay. Those were just some of the words that Ricky often chose to describe himself, and whilst that last part wasn’t technically true, he was only out to a select few, including his father and now ex-girlfriend come best friend, Nini. Having only recently come out, Ricky was what the kids these days call a disaster gay, often clamming up and saying the stupidest of things around anyone he found even remotely attractive.  
  
Nini Salazar-Roberts – East High Junior, Best Friend, Crafty Bitch. These were just some of the words that Ricky used to describe Nini, he often found himself blaming her for the predicament he now found himself in. As the supportive best friend that she was, Nini took it in her stride when Ricky confided his secret in her, and whilst she had been hurt at first, I mean, they had been dating for a year, right? She soon forgave him and started putting all her efforts into helping Ricky get noticed by his crush, and their Senior Year theatre friend – EJ Caswell.  
  
Now. This is where our story starts, anther one of Nini's _great_ ideas...  
  
"Ricky...", Nini started, glancing up at Ricky from her place on his bedroom floor.  
  
"Nini..."  
  
"I've had another idea", Nini continued, "you know, about getting EJ to notice you", Ricky groaned loudly, covering his face with a pillow. "No, Ricky, I promise you, it's really good this time!"  
  
"Where have I heard that one before..."  
  
Nini ideas were always... a little bit out there, especially when it concerned getting EJ Caswell’s attention. To date, she had suggested four, absolutely awful ideas, though he still followed through with them – I mean, they might work one day. Her first suggestion had been to wear tighter clothing to, as Nini had put it “accentuate your assets, Bowen!”, this had ended in a disaster… He had made the mistake of attending one of EJ’s water polo training sessions (by invite, of course, he and EJ were sort of friends) and well… let’s just say he couldn’t move and his skateboard had been rested over his lap for far longer than he would have liked. Nini just laughed.  
  
Changing tact, Nini asked, "do you trust me?"  
  
"Of course I do, Nins, that doesn't mean I trust your judgement where EJ is concerned... we have real-life examples of you trying to help ending up in disaster!" he let out a short laugh, "but go on, I'll bite... what do you suggest this time?"  
  
"Well, you've seen _Love, Simon_ right?"  
  
"Yeah... we watched it together Nini"  
  
"Did we? Either way, that's not the point! You should send him a love letter! Not an email, no-one actually uses those" she exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"...that might just be the best idea you've come up with yet. This is why I love you!"  
  
"I know", Nini smiled widely up at him. "You just need to grab a pen, a piece of paper and think about what you're going to say!"  
  
Rummaging through her bag, Nini pulled out a white notepad with a heart in the upper right corner, thrusting it in Ricky's direction, "Use this!"  
  
“What in god’s name is that, and why do you have it… Seriously… when would you _ever_ use that…” Ricky laughed, flipping through the pages.  
  
"Don't be rude, Ricky. I'm helping!"  
  
"You are, you are. I’m sorry, Nini", Ricky looked sheepish. “What do I even say?”  
  
“Seriously?”, Nini just stared at him expectantly, “You’ve been pining after this boy for months, Ricky. _Months_. What do you think you have to say?”  
  
“Erm…”  
  
“…”  
  
Nini continued to stare at him until suddenly, a thought crossed his mind, “What if I don’t want him to know it's me, we don’t even know if he likes guys.”  
  
“Well, no. We don’t. But he has to be, if only a little bit. How many straight guys do you know that care so much about their appearance… take you for example… the rugged just out of bed look–”  
  
“Is there a compliment in there?”  
  
“Don’t be silly, you’re one of my best friends if I’m not ripping you to shreds what good even are you.”  
  
“Ouch.”  
  
“I’m just saying! He’s far too well-groomed to be straight, that boy doesn’t even have a hair on his head out of place!”  
  
“Ugh, fine. Okay.” Ricky started writing.  
  


* * *

  
“…and, done,” Ricky said, passing the note over. “I’ve got something… does it sound okay, or do I sound like I’m pining hella hard?”

“This is really good, Ricky! How are you going to give it to him?”

“I dunno, maybe drop it in his locker during my free period?”

“Yeah, that could work… how is he going to contact you though?”

“Erm, he doesn’t. I’m not ready for that yet. Maybe I’ll just send him a few notes to gauge his reaction first… Could you maybe talk to Ashlyn to see if he talks to her about it? If he’s going to talk to anyone about it, it’s got to be Ash, right?”

“I would have thought so, yeah! Of course I'll help you, you didn't have to ask.” Nini smiled at him.  
  


* * *

  
Walking the halls of East High, Ricky and Nini had their pinky fingers clasped, allowing their arms to swing together, “Should I just do it?” Ricky asked, turning his head to face Nini.

“You’ve got to do it sometime, Ricky. Just slide it through the slot in his locker.”

“I’m not sure this is a good–”

“–Ricky, I swear, you are posting that note in that boy’s locker.”

“–but”

“Ricky”, Nini glared at him, “You’re doing this.”

“Do it for me…”

“Oh for goodness sake, give it here,” Ricky passed the note to Nini with an uncomfortable look  
  
"I'm just nervous, I can't help it, what if he see's me?" Glancing around quickly, Nini slid the note into the hole in EJ’s locker and started to walk away.

“Thank you, Nini. Really.”

“You owe me.”

“I know… anything you want.” 

“Well…,” a grin formed on her lips.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> What did we think? You can be honest... I'm big enough and strong enough to take it on the chin! 😉
> 
> I ended it where I ended it, I think I'm fairly happy with it, but as I mentioned at the head of the story, this is the first piece of fiction I've written in a long time, so didn't want to write absolutely tonnes to find it was... well, shit... haha! I'ts almost certainly the very first piece of fanfiction I've written (except for some absolutely atrocious Harry Potter fanfiction 12-year-old me thought was absolutely fantastic - I mean AWFUL. "They did this and then this and then this"... yeah. 🤢)
> 
> I've set this as just a single chapter story for the time being... any feedback you want to send my way would be much appreciated. Should I continue this? I have a general idea for how I want this to progress through, only if the interest is there! I can't promise regular updates, I work a full-time 40-hour week and am studying for an additional qualification alongside! 
> 
> Man loves a busy life. 
> 
> Also, pls comment me some prompts, any writing practice I get can only help me improve, right?
> 
> Thank you again for reading! 
> 
> X 💜


End file.
